The present application relates to a manual-automatic integration flush driving device, and more particularly to a manual-automatic integration flush driving device used in the sanitary equipment, such as toilet.
In our daily life, most of the flush driving devices used in the toilets are manual, which bring inconvenience to the users of the manual control and may cause the spread of the bacteria by cross infection. The use of automatic flush mechanisms may advantageously address this issue.
In most conventional systems in which an automatic flush is used, a fixed capacity of water is used to flush urine or defecation. Given the prevailing desire to promote water savings, it is obviously a waste to flush urine and defecation using the same capacity of water. Consequently, it is beneficial for both water saving and using water effectively to provide automatic flushing mechanisms with either a large or small capacity of flushing water depending on the nature of the substance to be flushed (e.g., defecation or urine).
Published Chinese invention application number 200810035342.1 relates to an automatic flush driving device. It is disclosed that the respective flush of urine or defecation with the corresponding capacity of water may be completed by a clockwise or anti-clockwise rotation of cams driven by a driving motor. However, such an automatic flush driving device senses the target, such as the user's body, by means of a sensor in order to control the automatic flush by the driving motor. Such sensors and driving motors need electricity to work, and they will not work if the sensor is broken or the electricity is not reliably supplied.
Therefore, in this field, a flush driving device is needed, which integrates the manual and automatic flush driving devices together and can meet the needs of reliability and suitable size for the sanitary products.